


The Chocobo Incident.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, gladio and iggy are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Noctis and Prompto share a chocobo while traveling.You already know.





	The Chocobo Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge thing for dry humping and cumming in pants for some reason. But here is the long awaited Chocobo Incident that led Noctis to his revenge (See HOMIESEXUALS).
> 
> I actually listened to the Chocobo theme while writing this. Now I can't stop laughing.

“_Quit it, Prom_,” Noctis hissed back at Prompto, who was determined to make the former cum in his pants as they rode on the same chocobo. This wouldn’t have been the case if Prompto’s chocobo hadn’t gotten injured from trying to jump into a freaking game-screen.

  


The blond-haired youth had been playing King’s Knight on his cellphone when an animal similar to the famous bird appeared on his phone screen. The chocobo was nuzzling Prompto’s neck when it saw the screen, resulting in it chirping loudly when it saw the bird on the screen. It then leaned in and rammed the phone out of his hands, startling the man as both ended up tumbling onto the ground. The chocobo ended up with a neck sprain and was now resting back at Wiz’s.

  


_Anyway_.

  


“It’s just a **prank**, Noct,” Prompto sniggered, his thumbs and index fingers rolling both nipples inbetween them. To add to the dwindling of Noct’s self-control, his best friend rolled his conspicuous hard-on against his lower back. The chocobo they shared was sprinting more than other ones usually did in order to catch up with Gladio and Ignis.

  


The chocobo jumped over a rock, gliding down while Prom’s hips pushed more against Noct. The blond released a nipple and let his hand graze on down to the royal bulge.

  


“It’s all good, _best friend_,” the gunman assured him as he started groping the front’s now protruding erection. He stroked as much of it as he could with clothes in the way, bucking his own hips against the anticipated king.

  


Noctis let out a trembling moan, doing his best to focus on steering the large bird. He glanced down briefly to see a stain on his bottoms.

  


“P-Prom, I gotta navigate th- “

  


“_Justaprank_, Noct,” The gunman repeated himself in a quick but breathy note, “what are best friends for, buddy?” while speaking, his hips’ pace quickened along with the hand brushing the other’s enveloped dick.

  


The chocobo broke into a sprint, the movement stirred louder, prominent cries of euphoria from both men as Prompto thrust as hard as he could against Noctis. The latter moved against his hand, the friction of that and the other male’s bulge sending him into overload.

"Fuck, _I’mgonnagetyouback_, Prom!” He then keened and felt the front of his trousers grow soaked from the overstimulation. He felt Prompto’s freedom on the back of his trousers, making the sharpshooter slump against him after one last pinch to his nipple.

  


Noct tried turning around only to be met with light snores in his ear. He faced the front again, seeing they reached their destination.

  


“I’ll show you a prank, _Prom_,” he vowed out loud before he guided the chocobo to where Ignis and Gladio awaited.


End file.
